


Must Be Mine

by chaircat



Category: Star Wars Episode VIII: The Last Jedi - Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, Autoerotic Asphyxiation, Blow Jobs, Choking, Force Choking, Humiliation, Inappropriate Use of the Force, M/M, Rimming, Throne Sex, Unhealthy Relationships, i always wanted to use that tag!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-15 21:34:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13039878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaircat/pseuds/chaircat
Summary: “What do you want,” he ground out. Ren’s smirk widened.“It’s not about what I want, General.”





	Must Be Mine

**Author's Note:**

> SPOILERS FOR THE LAST JEDI!!!!! I’M SERIOUS!!!! DON’T READ THIS IF YOU DON’T WANT SPOILERS!!!!!
> 
> Title from Emperor’s New Clothes by Panic! At The Disco.
> 
> I saw tlj two days ago and I couldn’t stop thinking about That Scene™. I had to cement my path to hell and write this. 
> 
> I blame this entirely on Rian Johnson. 
> 
> Unbeta’d. Al mistakes are my own.
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Tossing his coat aside, Hux stepped into his private quarters and made his way to the bathroom. He let his clothes fall to the floor along the way, too exhausted to take proper care of them. Splashing cold water on his face from the sink, he closed his eyes and took a shaky breath. As he straightened up, he caught his reflection in the mirror and stared.

A large purple and red bruise circled his throat, a stark contrast to his pale skin. He reached up and touched the tender skin, gasping at the sparks it sent through his body. He pressed his fingers in harder, shuddering at the feeling, before he jerked his hand away when he realized what he was doing. Shaking his head, Hux left the room and climbed into his bed. He was asleep almost instantly.

~

Hux entered what was previously Snoke’s chambers with trepidation. The force user had become even more unstable with the death of his master. Hux wasn’t sure who he preferred in power at this point, but he it wasn’t like he had any choice in the matter. Shaking those thoughts out of his head, he stood before the new leader.

Ren lounged on the throne, head resting on one hand while the other absently toyed with the lightsaber resting on the armrest. His unmasked face took some getting used to; pale skin, dark unruly hair, jagged scar bisecting his features. Hux found his eyes drawn to the hand on the saber. He remembered the solid feeling of invisible hands wrapping around his throat, squeezing.

A soft sound brought him back to reality, his eyes jumping back up to find Ren’s intense gaze focused on him. He clenched his teeth and tried to remain unaffected. He felt a presence at the front of his mind, searching. A flicker of surprise crossed Ren’s features, quickly replaced with amusement. Hux gasped at the sudden pressure around his throat. It wasn’t painful, just enough to let him know it was there. Ren smirked at his reaction. Hux hated him a little more.

“Come closer,” Ren murmured. Just as quickly as it was there, the pressure was gone. Hux walked foreword on unsteady legs, stopping just before the raised platform. Ren beckoned him closer. Hux obeyed, careful to avoid the drop on either side that would cause instant death from one misstep. When they were practically knee to knee, Ren spoke again. “Kneel.” Hux’s brows knit together and he was just about to protest indignantly when that same pressure landed on his shoulders and shoved him down hard. His knees cracked against the floor and he barely held in a groan at the sharp pain. He raised his head and glared at Ren’s smirking face.

“What do you want,” he ground out. Ren’s smirk widened.

“It’s not about what I want, General.” Hux was about to tell him to stop playing games when an image was brought to the front of his mind, stealing his breath away. It was something he had only allowed himself to imagine in the privacy and darkness of his room. The vision faded, allowing him to focus on Ren’s darkened gaze. “This is about what _you_ want.” With that, he spread his long legs wide enough for Hux to move between them. Hux let his eyes trail down to Ren’s lap and bit his lip at the bulge he found. He inched closer and lifted shaking hands, resting them on thick thighs. He hesitated until he felt a large hand run through his hair. It spurred him on. 

Reaching forward, he unfastened Ren’s pants and pulled out his cock. His eyes widened at the size, his hand barely able to wrap all the way around. He looked up and held Ren’s gaze as he opened his mouth and flicked his top along the head. Ren’s lips parted. Hux closed his eyes and took the head into his mouth, sucking softly. He kissed down the side of the shaft, mouthed at the balls for a moment, then licked back up to head before taking him into his mouth again. He bobbed his head a few times, moving slowly, enjoying the idea of torturing Ren even in this way. The moment that thought crossed his mind, the hand in his hair tightened and he was shoved down, thick cock hitting the back of his throat. He gagged, tears prickling at his eyes. Ren held him there for a moment before pulling him off. Hux coughed violently, a few tears spilling down his cheeks. He glared up at the man, infuriated.

“I thought you liked to be choked,” Ren said innocently. Hux desperately wanted to smack that smirk off his face. Ren must have heard that as well because he stood, pulling him up by his hair. Hux hated to admit how much that turned him on. He gasped as he was bent over the throne. His pants were quickly unfastened and then shoved down to his knees, along with his underwear. He was about to make a comment about common courtesy when he felt large hands spread his cheeks and something hot and wet touch his hole. An embarrassingly loud moan left his lips and he pressed back eagerly. He felt the low chuckle against his skin, but he couldn’t bring himself to care. Ren pulled away and replaced his tongue with his fingers, stretching his hole roughly. The pain sent waves off heat through his body, removing all thought of anything else.

After a few minutes, Ren removed his fingers. He positioned himself at his entrance, pushing slightly before pausing. Hux tried to press back against him, but strong hands on his hips held him in place. He whimpered. Ren leaned down and pressed his mouth against his ear.

“Say it.” Hux grit his teeth and remained silent. “ _Say it_ ,” he hissed. Suddenly Hux felt a familiar pressure around his throat.

“ _Supreme Leader_ ,” he gasped. Ren slammed in to the hilt. Giving him no time to adjust, he set up a brutal rhythm. Hux cried out, pressing back eagerly to meet his thrusts. He was already so close. “Please, Supreme Leader,” he begged. He was immediately rewarded with a bare hand wrapping around his throat, squeezing tight. Hux came hard, vision going white. Ren fucked him through his orgasm, following soon after. They stayed that way for a few moments, catching their breath. Finally, Ren stood. 

“We’re done here,” he said casually, tucking himself away.

Hux slowly pulled his pants up, standing shakily. He ran his hands over his uniform, trying to attain some look of composure. He swept past the other man, refusing to even look at him. Just as he was about to leave the room, Ren called out to him. 

“What do you say?” Hux swallowed, feeling the soreness in his throat.

“Thank you, Supreme Leader.”

**Author's Note:**

> I’m not happy with this, but I needed to get it out. I hope you all liked it!
> 
> Supreme Leader Kylo is my sexuality. I can’t believe it. I’m so in love. Hux was my favorite part of the whole movie and my baby needed to get laid. Choking is my second biggest kink (the first being the daddy kink which I’ve shamelessly substituted with Supreme Leader) and I was practically screaming when Kylo choked Hux.
> 
> Okay enough rambling. Thanks for reading! Tell me what you think!


End file.
